


Do You Feel It

by randifrnZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this instead of finishing my Prince!Gendry AU, Kinda, Lovers to Friends, Margaery is a true bro and we should all love her like she deserves, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, PWP, Smut, So be warned, and then edited with one read through on my laptop, it earns its rating, lol, so forgive the lack of literary merit, this is porn with context, this was written in one sitting on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randifrnZ/pseuds/randifrnZ
Summary: Saturday Night Girls Night gets interrupted in the best way.





	Do You Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song I used as background while I wrote this because if I don't just pick a title I will toil on it forever. This was written after I posted a modern AU headcanon on tumblr and gayeld and some other lovely, lovely people shared a bunch of their ideas and their support, and so I wrote up the meet-cute (if it's still a meet cute when they bang during it lol). I have like five different versions of this in my head, but this is the one that ended up written. Come yell at me on tumblr with your headcanons and AU ideas! I love them!

Saturday Night Girls Night has been a successful monthly tradition for the five friends. It had started with Sansa and Margaery meeting up once a month to catch up, and slowly they had accumulated more friends as they went along. First, Margaery invited her new coworker, Daenerys Targaryen. She was new in town as the newest and tied for the youngest VP at their company. As the only two women in the room, Margaery said it was vital they had each other’s backs in the boardroom, and that started with drinks on the weekend. Then, Sansa invited her sister Arya, who brought her friend Meera the next time because she could not keep up with the three wonderful high powered women who all drink her under the table. She needed at least one ally who would not end the night trashed and carried to the cab. Arya is strong but not carrying three grown adult women to a car strong. Meera is carrying adult women strong. Thank you, Meera.

The night starts fun and light with lots of drinking for some and moderate drinking for others. Each of the women knows which group they are in.

Around one in the morning, much of the bar is well into their cups, and the energy is high. Unfortunately, the three men at the high table next to theirs were far deeper into their cups than the people around them would like them to be. 

The women try to ignore the men at the next table and enjoy their night, but one of them stumbles backward into Sansa, crushing her against their table. 

The four other women call out in upset and anger. Arya steps forward and grabs the guy off Sansa, pushing him hard back toward his friends. 

The men at the other table yell as their friend falls against their table. 

“Woah, you cow!” yells one of the men at the other table. He has a heavy stomach and drooping lips that make him look more like the cow. He props his drunk friend up, “You good, Chiswyck?”

Chiswyck nods and then shakes his head to clear it. “’m good, Dunsen. ‘m good, man.” He turns back to the women and tries to stand up straight but is too drunk to do it without stumbling.

The three men are all standing together, swaying and sneering at the women.

Arya stands taller, and Meera and Dany stand at her flanks, all three staring the men down. 

Arya gets in the face of Chiswyck, jerks her head at him, and yells, “Back off!”

Chiswyck sways and the third man steadies him. Chiswyck garbles, “What are you going to do? Beat me up?"

Arya kicks him in the nuts and he drops to the ground like a rock.

Dunsen steps forward making a fist when a heavy hand falls on his shoulder staying him. 

They all turn to see a huge guy with murder in his eyes, slightly hidden behind black hair.

"What part of her saying 'back off' didn’t make sense to you?" he asks in a low voice.

Dunsen splutters, and the third guy behind him yells, "What's it to you, jackass?"

"She's my sister, dipshit. You guys, go find another table. Or better yet, another bar."

They start to protest, but the huge guy squeezes Dunsen’s shoulder until his eyes scrunch and his knees buckle. 

The third guy tries to backpedal. "Ok, ok, man, whatever you want. We'll get out of here. Come on." 

The huge guy lets go of Dunsen's shoulder and he winces. He and the third guy pick up Chiswyck, who has yet to recover from the nut shot, from the floor.

As they hobble out, the huge guy watches them with his lip curled in a snarl.

Once they exit the bar, the huge guy turns back to the women with a furrowed brow and concerned eyes. "Are you guys okay?"

Margaery leans on the table with a delighted smirk, "Thanks to our hero, we are."

A light blush that could be seen in the poorly lit bar dusts his cheeks.

He opens his mouth to respond, but Arya cuts him off.

"We had them. We could have handled that ourselves. And, I'm not your sister." She crosses her arms across her chest. Sansa and Meera roll their eyes at her.

The huge guy nods his head emphatically. "For sure,” he says with feeling. “I just hate guys like that. Getting drunk and rowdy and bothering other people for no reason. I was heading back from the bathroom and saw them being assholes and thought it was their time to head out." He spoke with such disgust, it made the girls laugh. He looked a little confused at their reaction but didn't say anything about it. "And, saying you're my sister usually gets jerks like that to back off faster than saying I'm your boyfriend," he adds.

Margaery smiles again. "Oh, yes. We do hate guys like that. Such party poopers. Thank you so, so much for your help." She bats her eyes at him. “Regardless if it was as needed,” she adds for Arya who rolls her eyes. Margaery places one hand on the table and the other on Sansa's shoulder. "Are you here with friends? As handsome and dashing as you, we hope."

He blushes again and recedes a little into his shoulders. "Ah, well, my friends are back there." He looks over his shoulders to a group of five or so men drinking and laughing in a booth on the other end of the bar. "They're good guys, but I wouldn’t really recommend any of them," he shrugs and turns back to the girls.

Arya snorts and he gives her a shy smile that she returns with a smirk.

Margaery eyes Arya and the huge guy. "Well, Dany here has a boyfriend, Meera has a girlfriend, and Sansa is currently swearing off men. And, that one over there," points at a tall man with shaggy, sandy-colored hair and an easy smile, "looks like he knows his way around a vulva."

Sansa snorts loudly at the same time Meera goes _meh_ and Dany looks unimpressed. Arya smiles at Margaery.

“All right, ladies. Let’s make friends and try to get me laid, please.” Margaery grabs Meera and Sansa’s hands to follow her as she makes her way to the huge guy’s friends, Sansa grabbing Dany’s hand with a laugh as they go.

-

The huge guy steps to follow, but Arya stops him with a hand around his bicep. He turns to her, and she squeezes it.

"Let me buy you a drink. For helping us out," she says, her voice light with the offer.

"Even though you guys didn't need it?" he asks with his brows slightly raised.

"You helped us not get assault charges for beating the shit out of those asshats." She concedes.

"Okay, I'll accept a drink for that." He says feigning being put upon.

"Thank goodness,” she says sardonically.

"Thank goodness,” he parrots.

They make their way to the bar. Arya orders two tequila shots, handing the barkeep the cash.

Arya hops up onto the high barstool with the huge guy squeezing in to stand beside her, making them more of a height.

The huge guy raises a brow at her drink choice.

She shrugs. "I wanted something quick, so I can take you back to that bathroom and fuck your brains out."

He swallows hard and just nods his heads vigorously.

Arya smiles devilishly back.

Their shots arrive, and they down them together in one swift motion, forgoing the salt and lime. They both balk at the taste as Arya grabs the huge guy’s hand and drags him to the back of the bar to the bathroom.

Someone is already in there, so Arya turns to the huge guy who is half gaping at her, half smiling like an idiot. Arya rolls her eyes at him, pretending she doesn’t want to smile the same way. She grabs his shirt by the collar and pulls him down to kiss her. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. Arya moans at the feeling of his firm, warm body against hers. It had been a while since she last had someone pressed up against her like this.

She preferred to really get to know someone first, make sure she liked them and that they were worth the trouble of putting in the effort of getting comfortable with them sexually.

But this huge guy did something for her. Just looking at him, she felt a tightness in her stomach it usually took like five dates with someone to get comfortable enough with to start liking them. This huge guy made her hot and bothered the second he laid his hand on that drunk guy. Now, one of his hands is squeezing her ass as the other is buried in her hair, holding her head gently to his, and it has her moaning already, packed bar with onlookers be damned. She slides her hands from his chest up to his neck and into his hair. She fists the hair at the back of his head, and he groans into her mouth. 

Fuck, he's so hot.

The bathroom door opens, and Arya slinks past the woman as she drags the huge guy by the hand to join her, not caring that people saw them both go in together.

He locks the door behind him, and the sound is deafening in the closed bathroom with the pounding music of the bar muffled to just a murmur. Their ragged breaths fill the space as they stare at each other.

Together, they move forward and clash in a mess of limbs and tongues and heated kisses.

Arya pushes the huge guy against the door. He grunts as he hits it and looks down at her with hooded eyes and his mouth parted. In the fluorescent light of the bathroom, she can see how blue his eyes are. His pupils are blown out wide, but that just furthers the contrast on how bright and sharp the blue is, especially with his thick, black lashes and brows. 

Fuck, he’s pretty.

Arya surges up to kiss him and work at his belt buckle at the same time.

He stills her hands with his own, and she pulls her head back to see what's wrong.

He pecks her lips before he spins them around so she is now pressed against the door. 

He leans down to kiss her, wet and slow, and she kinda feels like he's kissing her soul out of her body with how turned on she is.

Slowly, he lowers himself down her body until he's kneeling in front of her on the bathroom floor, looking up at her through his lashes and raising his brows in question as he holds his hands at the button of her jeans. She runs a hand through his hair, tugging at it as she rounds the back of his head. She nods, and he makes quick work of her button and zipper, pulling her pants down with a hard yank. Arya slips one foot from her shoe and pant leg, planting the foot out to the side and bracing her hands on the huge guy's shoulders.

He looks up at her with a boyish grin. When she grins back with a small huff of a laugh, he looks forward at Arya's neatly trimmed curls. He takes a breath before laying a surprisingly sweet kiss to her inner thigh, considering the circumstances. She grins again, but it falls as moans start bubbling out of her uncontrollably as the huge guy laps at her folds hard and fast right out the gate. Her back arches and a hand moves from his shoulder back to his hair, fisting and pulling it as he flicks his tongue in rapid movements over her clit. He moans against her, and she keens from the sensation.

"Fuck, dude. I'm close." Arya has never gotten off this fast with someone else before.  
Her eyes scrunch closed and cross as the huge guy darts his tongue in and out of her entrance.

She peaks down to see the huge guy already looking up at her. He smirks as he moves back to her clit, and her head jerks back hard against the bathroom door. She stares up at the bathroom ceiling's graffiti as her release washes over her and she jerks against the huge guy's face. He continues to lap at her, softly now, as she comes back to herself.

It still feels so good, but she wants him up closer to her face. She pulls his hair up until he gets the idea. He stands and leans in to kiss her slow and deep. She tastes herself on his tongue and lips, and she can feel tiny wisps of desire returning to her. She couldn't really believe it. The huge guy she just met like twenty minutes ago made her cum faster than anyone else had ever made her cum, and now she seriously thought she could keep going.

She runs the tip of her tongue along the edge of his, pulling his head away as she did and making him groan. She can feel his hard cock pressing incessantly against her thigh.

She holds his stare as she lifts her leg to rub his cock in his pants. "I still want you to fuck me," she breathes.

He shudders against her and buries his face in the crook of her neck and groans again. He lays sloppy kisses to her neck and shoulder as his hands move from her hips to his belt buckle. His hands are shaking a bit, but he finally gets it undone as Arya runs her hands up and down his chest. She squeezes his pronounced pecs, and his hands slip on the button of his jeans.

He tries again, but Arya scrapes her thumbnails over his nipples over his shirt. He curses and jerks against her.

Arya smiles and lets out a breathy laugh. The huge guy meets her eyes and laughs, too. He leans in to give her a quick peck on the lips like earlier and then makes a determined effort to undo his button and pull down the zipper. He hooks his thumbs into the top of his jeans but freezes. He looks back at Arya with panicked eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Fuck," he whispers to himself and scuffs his heel.

"What?" She asks more worried.

"I don't have a condom," he admits apologetically.

Arya smiles. "Oh, I got you." She pushes a confused huge guy a few inches back so she can squat to her jeans pooled on the floor. She rummages in her pockets until she finds the condom.

She stands back up with a triumphant sound. "I always keep one on me for Saturday Night Girls Night. Someone invariably needs one but forgot. I finally get my turn. Safe sex is sexy sex. Or whatever they say."

The huge guy brings his hands to Arya's neck and leans in to kiss her in that same slow and deep way he does. 

Fuck, he's good at that.

When he pulls away, he mumbles with a smile, "Very sexy."

Arya can't help the goofy grin she makes at him.

She uses the condom to gesture to his crotch. "Back to business?"

He gives her a goofy grin back as he hooks his thumbs in his jeans again, this time successfully pushing them down around his thighs.

Arya mouths a silent _yes_ at the sight of his thick cock, hard and red with arousal.  
She leans forward to help push his jeans down faster until they pool at his feet like hers. She rips the condom open and hands it to him.

He takes the condom out and then takes himself in hand to roll it on. When he reaches the base of his deliciously long cock, he gives himself a few loose strokes, looking at her as he does. Arya licks her lips at him, and he groans.

He releases himself to grip his hands on her waist. She grabs hold of his shoulders and braces herself.

"Ready?" He asks.

She nods and jumps, and he lifts. She wraps her legs tight around his hips with a giggle from the movement.

The huge guy laughs with her as he leans into her and presses her against the bathroom door, and they both smile into the next kiss, more teeth than lips.

He reaches down to take hold of himself. He runs the head of his cock up and down her folds, giving special attention to her clit.

He mouths at her neck again, finding that spot behind her ear and just under her hairline that makes her toes curl. She clings to him, more turned on than she has ever been in her life.

He moves his cock to her entrance and pulls his face back to rest his forehead against hers. "Ready?" He asks again.

She smiles wide at his blurry face, and he smiles back. "Yeah," she breathes, "but go slow. You're hung."

She didn't think it was possible for a man to blush as he's about to fuck a stranger, but the huge guy does and Arya is strangely charmed by it.

"Of course," he says earnestly, and again she's charmed by this huge guy.

He moves one of her hands from his shoulder to his hip. "You set the pace."

Fuck, who is this guy and where the hell has he been all her life?

She pulls his hips slowly toward her, and the head of his cock pushing into her. They both groan as the head fully enters her. She stops pulling his hips, and they stop moving forward.

She can’t really believe that just the tip is in. She already feels so full. It doesn't hurt, but she needs a few moments to adjust.

"God, you really are hung. It's just the tip!"

The huge guy laughs. "Thanks," he demurred.

Arya takes a deep breath in and lets herself relax as she breaths out. "Okay," she says more to herself. She presses her fingers into his hips again, and he moves them forward, entering her slowly inch by inch until he is fully sheathed inside her. She is gasping for breath at the full feeling. She has never felt this full before. It overwhelms her in the best way. The huge guy is also breathing heavy as he holds himself still against her. She loves the feeling of his muscular chest pressing into her breasts with each breath.

When she feels less like she's being torn in half, she uses her thumb to push his hip away and he pulls back. She pulls his hip to her and he pushes back in, and they both groan long and hard as he fills her again.

"Oh, fuck," Arya says in a high pitch voice she barely recognizes as her own.

After a few more slow strokes letting them both get used to the feel, Arya sets a grueling pace of a hard fuck like she had been imagining since that snarling look this huge guy had given those drunks as they left the bar.

Tiny, high pitched _ah_'s burst from her with every thrust, and the huge guy lets out equally tiny, low pitched groans with each thrust.

Arya feels like she's flying but also deep underwater as she feels herself sprinting toward another orgasm.

And then it hits her, her climax rocks through her like she's been punched, but she grips the huge guys' hips harder and urges him to keep going. She doesn't feel done yet. She needs more, she needs him to keep fucking her or she might stop breathing. Her heart might stop beating if he doesn't keep fucking her until she goes blind with the never-ending torrent of pleasure and desire for this stranger giving her the best sex of her life.

"Don't stop. Don't stop," she chants as he exhausts on her.

"I won't. I won't," he chants back, like a prayer to his gods.

When words stop meaning anything, Arya feels one of his hands move from its bruising grip on her hip to go between them. He gasps, "I'm close," as he circles his thumb around her swollen clit.

She only lasts a few more moments before she cums so hard she stops breathing for a few seconds. When she can finally gasp a breath in, she smacks her head back against the door again, and she absently acknowledges it will hurt like hell later. But right now, the huge guy jerks against her and lets out a guttural moan in the crook of her neck as he cums inside her.

They both stay there against the door for several long moments, heaving as they catch their breaths.

The huge guy starts laying soft kisses along her neck that make her hum in her post-coital bliss. She feels as if she's in a fog of pleasure and pleasantness. Her hand on his shoulder moves to his hair, and she gently runs fingers through the soft strands until the huge guy straightens up and slowly pulls himself from inside her.

They both groan as his half-soft cock falls from her entrance. The huge guy holds her hips tight as Arya releases her legs from around his. She's wobbly on her feet when he sets her down, and they giggle like they're high.

Arya leans over to pull her pants up. They are about halfway up her legs when the huge guy hands her some moistened paper towels.

"Oh," she says. "Thank you." She uses them to wipe up her cum from her lips and thighs.

When she finishes buttoning her jeans, the huge guy had already disposed of the condom, cleaned himself up as well, and pulled up his pants. Arya watches him latch his belt buckle and then look back up to her with a smirk that makes her blush in a way that is downright ridiculous after what they just did. He steps toward her and she meets him in the middle. He kisses her in that way that makes her melt, slow and purposeful. 

How can someone's lips be so nice to touch?

When he pulls away, Arya's eyes are still closed as she savors the moment just a little longer.

"Okay," she breathes. "We're definitely doing this again."

"Yeah?" She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, yeah," she opens her eyes and makes grabby hands at him. "Give me your phone. I'm going to give you my number."

The huge guy pats his pockets till he finds his phone. He unlocks it and hands it to Arya. She opens the call function and enters her number. She decides to send herself a text just in case because she will not risk this huge guy not texting her first and not getting to fuck him again. She types out _we gon fuck_, hits SEND, and hands the phone back.

Huge guy snorts when he reads the text, and laughs, "yeah, yeah, I get it. No need to be subtle."

Arya grins at him. She leans up on her tiptoes and gives him one more kiss. He kisses her back, but she pulls away before it can get heated.

"We should get back to our friends, or mine will think you murdered me."

"That's fair." He looks at her all dopey. She would make fun of him if she weren't completely sure she is also making the same stupid face.

They leave the bathroom together. Arya shamelessly stares down the people waiting in line to use it, as Gendry seems to try to kinda hide behind her, somewhat less shameless.

They stop at the bar to grab two beers. Arya suggests they down half of the glasses to at least give the pretense that they were just loitering near the bar for the last half hour and not fucking each other’s brains out in the bathroom.

They rejoin their friends and find they were not missed in the slightest.

They make eyes at each other from across the booth all night as their friends have fun around them.

At the end of the night, huge guy helps Arya and Meera carry Margaery, Sansa, and Dany to the waiting cabs. Arya makes sure to give his ass a good squeeze before she gets into her own. 

-

Margaery does not get laid that night. She had relied on Arya’s condom, and it had tragically gone to another’s use. Well, maybe not too tragically, Anguy proved himself to be more talk than walk during the foreplay, and she really was very proud of Arya for finding the best looking guy in the bar and climbing him like a tree. 

All went as it was meant, she supposed.

-

The following Friday, Arya's phone dings with a text alert. She pulls up the chat and smirks at her phone.

[From UNKNOWN] Sat 01:38 AM  
we gon fuck

[From UNKNOWN] Fri 3:19 PM  
Doing anything tonight?

[To UNKNOWN] Fri 3:20PM  
yes, you. Come to my place at 9

Arya smiles as she types in her address and presses SEND. She fist pumps her phone. She's getting laid tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Tragically, there are no plans to continue this until I finish my other active stories. So, I leave it with some closure in case I am not able to come back but also on an open note if I am. Thank you so much for reading! I love, love, love comments! They 100% inspire me to write more and faster.
> 
> And I hope you guys noticed how they never exchanged names. I found that endlessly funny for whatever reason.


End file.
